Pure Blood
by Shakugan no Shana
Summary: Complete . Yuuki doesn’t know herself and harm is coming her way, but Kaname will help her overcome the obstacle. There are trials waiting for her, but with his help she will be strong enough to prevail. Kaname/Yuuki and small hints of Zero/Ruka
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I do not own Vampire Knights XD

Kaname watched trough the window the beautiful night. It had started to snow and tomorrow probably they were going to be buried in at least one foot of snow. He sighed remembering the night he first met Yuuki.

Lately she had been avoiding him and he couldn't find the reason. But he knew some day she will be with him again and knew that this day was coming fast. The Pure Bloods were the most powerful vampires in the world and had countless abilities. There was only one weakness to them and that was the period before their awakening. They were born as humans and their vampire abilities were developed only after their bodies were strong enough to bear the new powers. Yuuki really didn't remember anything but he did and soon he was going to reawaken her memories. What she didn't remember was the most important fact about her self which was that her parents were all Pure Blood vampires.

Before they were murdered they wiped her memory and send her away from their mansion. That is how he found her and that vampire that had gone crazy after drinking her parents' blood and couldn't control his power trying to drink her blood too. Kaname knew all about the **Kasumi Clan**. Well at least all they were letting the other Pure Bloods to know. But no one of the elders knew because they were living in almost different worlds.

Kaname remembered about his last encounter with the elders.

' These fools didn't know better than to interfere in the Pure Bloods business ' he thought angrily.

Last time he let them off the hook but the next he won't be so forgiving. He made sure that nobody will mess with Cross Academy and its students. They had tried to kill Zero the school prefect who was a vampire and was bit by Shizuka Hiou, also a Pure Blood vampire that wanted revenge for her lover. Because he was from family of vampire hunters he had a really hard time accepting it. But he did eventually and now he is a part of the Night Class. Had it not been Kaname he would have turned into Level E vampire. But Kaname again saved the day for Yuuki, he did all for Yuuki. He didn't knew why but since the first time he saw her all he wanted was the best for her and was willing to do almost everything for her, that is after all, why he let Zero live. Kaname didn't know her true name but he liked the name Yuuki – like the snow. He thought the name was beautiful and graceful.

This is one of those rare times when he liked the choice of the crazy chairman, (who knew a lot about vampires but Kaname had no idea how or from where). It was good that the Elders had no idea about Yuukis existence because her parents have made sure that no one except the more sensitive ones, who can feel the birth of a new Pure Blood vampire, can sense her, Kaname Kuran was one of the few who did and he kept quiet about it like the others did.

So the time for Yuukis awakening was coming closer and closer and he knew that this will be hard for her to accept but she will have to. Then he decided 'I will train her to use her abilities and to learn to live from the blood of humans'. He knew the fact that he and Zero were vampires helped a lot. He was going to use that well.

Hey people my first Vampire Knight story so please review

Special thank to my friend funga-fu-fu thanks

and I thought this way it looks a bit better 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuki was walking in the school yard and again was inspecting for Day Class students who break the rules. She knew it somehow that something inside of her was changing and she was helpless about it. It scared her even more that the closer she got to Kaname more she wanted him and not in the friend-like way and more like in lover-like way. She blushed at her thoughts.

'Why do I think like that I know Kaname-senpai is different and I can never be with him. And what are these thoughts all of sudden, one day I am normal and the next I am lusting over Kaname….Argh… I did not just thoght THAT !!!!...Ok I need to calm down, calm down…dang it is like I'm some animal !!! '

It began to snow and she shivered. She often had flashes of the night Kaname had saved her. It was snowy like today. Yuuki yawned and continued to patrol the school. The night was peaceful and no students were out.

'Why am I not surprised, no one wants to be out in the snow' thought Yuuki with a slight frown. 'But at least now I can think without any crazy fan girls shouting and fainting'.

She walked with her head down and wasn't watching where she was going and when suddenly she bumped into something and fell down. The thing she bumped into was obviously a person because she heard a thud-like-sound and she saw the other person also fell down from their collision. It happened very fast and she just now felt the pain in her leg, she had cut her leg on a raspy stone.

"Itai !!..." then Yuuki looked up and saw Kaname standing in front of her, well sitting on the ground actually. " K-Kaname –senpai ... ?!" shuddered Yuuki because she was surprised to see him out here.

She blushed as she watched him stand up and approach her. He was already kneeling beside her.

"Yuuki are you ok?" Kaname said it with his normal voice, but he was really worried. He looked into Yuukis eyes and admired them for a moment before noticing her leg. "Your leg…Does it hurt? "

"Huh?" it was like Yuuki was awakening from a trance "W-well just a little bit." The truth was that Yuuki forgets about everything when Kaname was near her. His presence was intoxicating. "Gomen senpai I wasn't looking where I was going." '…mmm and he smells nice too… wait a minute I've never been able to smell him '. Thought Yuuki confused. While she was thinking that Kaname had taken her leg into his arms and was just about to lick the cut Yuuki snapped and shuddered again.

"K-Kaname –senpai w-what are you doing?!"

"Don't worry Yuuki the cut will only heal faster. I'm not going to do anything else I promise." Said Kaname as he continued.

"Oh…ok.." She now blushed a very noticeable shade of red.

It was true that Pure Bloods saliva had the power to heal if he chose to, but he used that ability very rare. ' Soon ' he thought 'soon she will be awake… I can fell it from the taste of her blood… And she will be hungry for real blood before she can eat those pills'

"Done" Said Kaname as he let her see the cut. Yuukis eyes widened, she was looking at the graze or at least where it was supposed to be. He stood up and extended his hand for her to take. She smiled and took it. After they were both standing.

"Thanks Senpai !" Said Yuuki as he smiled at him. He smiled back.

"It was nothing. You should go back to your dorm now I don't think that anyone would try to spy on the Night Class tonight. "

"Ok thanks again !" She said with another blush and they parted.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

From Shana: Hey Thanks for the reviews I hope you like this chapter

At least it is with paragraphs  ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing .The reviews got me inspired and I think this chapter is a little longer .Oh and because I'm so absentminded that I forgot this… oh well!!

"….." This is for talking

'…...' This is for thinking

….. And this is for dreams

On her way home Yuuki thought with bright red face about what had happened. 'I bet I look like a tomato right now, if not worse. But he did heal my leg.' She blushed even more 'why do I react like that every time when I am near him… and it is ten times worse when he touches me…'

She was again lost in thoughts while her legs were carrying her to the dormitory. Then she remembered about the strange thing with the smell. 'Must have been perfume or something' with that she entered the girls dorms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Kaname was making his way back to the Moon Dorm he found Zero waiting for him his back pressed against a tree. Zero looked at him.

"Why are you so interested in Yuuki, Kaname Kuran. You know something that you are not telling us. And I know it is about Yuuki" Said Zero while still looking at Kaname. Kaname smiled – something he did really rare to someone from the dorm.

"Always observant aren't you. You'll know soon enough. I see that only you had the courage to come and ask … or perhaps you are the only one who's noticed. "And with that Kaname started walking towards the dorms again. Zero followed him with a thoughtful look on his face.

Zero had a lot on his mind and most of it concerned Yuuki and the strange behavior of Kaname. Why would he care so much about Yuuki, or was it something else that made him to act this way. He was worried about Yuuki although he'll never tell her that, but he knew that he loved her more like a brother than something else, he knew that there was something about Yuuki that draws vampires to her, but he couldn't tell what it is. Her blood really was extraordinary tasty, but was that really all to it?

'Damn' he though disgusted with him self about thinking that way about her blood. Zero still has a hard time getting used to the idea of being vampire – the being he hated most in the world. And Yuuki had helped him a lot in the beginning. He was really thankful for that, because otherwise he wouldn't be alive now.

But for now he'll watch quietly both Kaname and Yuuki for anything strange and suspicious. At least he had learned something form being a vampire and it was staying in the shadows unnoticed…. He would watch them closely.

Kaname sighed as he entered the Moon Dorm. The time he spent with Yuuki was pleasing but he was tired and the conversation he had with Zero didn't help either. He walked into his room and decided to go to sleep since tonight's lessons were over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki on the other hand couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning in the bed, but the sleep didn't come. All she could think was Kaname and the way he cured her leg. She continued like this until…. There was a Thud-like nose (A/N: lol you know XD) and Yuuki found herself on the floor next to her bed.

"Awww… looks like no sleep for me tonight." She murmured under her breath trying not to awake her friend Yori. 'Might as well find something to eat' thought Yuuki as she made her way towards the refrigerator. She found some milk and serial. But since she was a little clumsy she knocked over a knife and it cut her finger.

She watched as the red, warm liquid fell to the floor like she was in trance. Then she slowly brought her finger near her mouth until she snapped out of the trance and blinked. She slid to the floor.

'What was I about to do just now? How can I feel this way when I see blood? Something is not right with me!!' Yuuki was very near panic when she heard a sleepy voice behind her.

"Yuuki are you still awake? " Yori asked as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleep.

"Yeah" Said Yuuki as she got up and turned to face her friend.

"Yuuki is something wrong?" Yori was really worried now when she saw the pale look on Yuukis face.

"Yes, just tired, but I can't get any sleep though."

"You are just used to staying up all night, aren't you? Yori asked her prefect friend.

"Well I guess it is from that" Said Yuuki as she smiled to Yori. She hated lying to her, but she had no choice. There was no way she was about to let the Night Class secret to be known.

Yori smiled as well "You are way too used to sleep in class! " She giggled. Yuuki giggled as well feeling a little better after talking to Yori.

"But now that Zero is in the Night Class, I have to take all the detentions alone…"

"hehe… Can't help you there. But I still don't get it why was Zero moved. Anyway now try and have at least little sleep before morning. It is 3.30."

"Yeah you are right. I'll try and get some sleep. "Said Yuuki as they went back to their beds.

Yuuki was able to get some sleep, but that dream she had really made her uneasy.

Yuuki was walking into dark and in her opinion scary corridor, she touched the wall – in was very cold. She thought 'Why is my body so small? Am I still a child? Where am I? Perhaps I'm underground. Where am I going? Why am I here?' she was asking herself these questions when at the end of the corridor.

What she saw terrified her. There was blood everywhere. A woman came from behind her and grabbed her wrist and starter to drag her away from the bloody room. Yuuki was in shock . The woman kneeled before her. She was beautiful, that was the only thing that came to Yuukis mind when she looked at her. She had waist-long blonde hair and amber eyes. She was looking at Yuuki with love in her eyes ' Who is she? Does she know me?'

The woman now had tears in her eyes. She put her hand on Yuukis forehead and said:

"Forgive me my child. For you to be safe you must forget me and your father and everything that happened this night and the years before…. Mama loves you!"

'Mother?! No wait…' But the woman had started to chant some sort of spell and her hand on Yuukis forehead was glowing in yellow. There was bright flash and Yuuki was outside a big house.' No this is a mansion not a house. I must run away. This woman said that. Who is she? Why does she look so familiar?' She didn't know why but she trusted the woman and followed her order.

She was now away from the mansion, but it still could be seen in the distance. Then someone started shaking her from behind… 

"Yuuki wake up.! We'll be late for school again! Yuuki!! " Yori was shaking her harder now.

"Ok, ok! I'm up!" Yuuki said still crept out from the dream. She stretched her hands and got up from the bed.

Yori was already ready to go.

"If you don't hurry I'll leave without you!!"

"I'm trying ok!" Yuuki said annoyed that she had to be up during the day. 'Gee my sleeping tables are turned upside down for sure.' The sun that was entering the room was even brighter today. 'Hmm that is strange' Thought Yuuki but didn't pay attention to it. She changed into her uniform and followed Yori to class.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The teachers rambling were so boring for Yuuki that she was already on her way to dreamland. Then to her mind came the dream from last night. Funny enough now she was awake and was thinking about it.

'That was one strange dream. Who was the woman? I remember calling her mommy, but that can't be true…. can it? Why would I start remembering things now and not earlier? I need to talk about this with someone, but with who? Kaname-senpai might be the best choise since he was the one who found me that night. But then again it can only be a dream… What to do? '

"Yuuki Cross, how many times do I have to call your name until you answer me! " The teacher almost yelled.

"Huh?" was Yuukis sharp answer

"You will have detention again tonight!!! " By now the teacher didn't bother to lower his voice "I don't care if you are the chairman's daughter. You will learn to pay attention to the lessons!"

"Hai, teacher" Said cheerfully Yuuki trying not to sound annoyed for being torn from her thoughts.

A/N: I think I'll end it here. Hehehe sorry for not updating. I hope you like this chapter. And for the next chapter perhaps the evil teacher will be Yuukis first victim Muahahaha we'll see

PS: lol I think I'm getting better with the paragraphs

Anyway I'll try to update soon


	4. Chapter 4

"…" Talking

'…' Thinking

I hope you like it!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yuuki was now under detention and was waiting patiently for the time to be set free from the crazy teacher.

'He made me do all these exercises, is he out of his mind? I've never written this much at once in my life.' Thought Yuuki angrily while satting on the desk.

"Are you done with the last exercise Miss Cross?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, I'm done. Can I go now? " Yuuki asked with pleading look in her eyes.

" Well because you were actually studying during detention, I guess it won't harm you to let you go earlier."

"Arigato, sensei!!"

Outside was already getting pretty dark. Soon it was going to be time for the Night Class to appear for their classes and Yuuki had to hurry. Zero was still helping her but now that he was part of the night class himself, he had as much as fan-girls as the others.

As Yuuki was collecting her books she suddenly felt some sort of pulse inside her. She froze. She had never felt anything like this before. It was like she hadn't eaten in weeks. And her mind was going blank. She turned to look at the teacher and all she saw was red.

'His blood?! Why am I able to see this? What am I? '

These were the last reasonable thoughts in her head. Then all she could see was red. Yuuki started approaching her teacher.

"What do you need now Miss Cross?" The teacher asked. He looked in her eyes and his own widened. Hers were red and started to glow in the fading light. The sight scared him out of his mind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kamane moved in his sleep. Something was bothering him… That feeling… Kaname's eyes shot open.

'Yuuki... It is time!'

He got out of bed and clothed himself. He stormed out of the room. The Night Class was waiting for him in the lobby (A/N: or common room… I don't know). Zero too was looking at him. They all wanted explanation. 'I don't have time for this now! Yuuki will want blood and someone might get hurt… I must hurry.'

"I'll explain later. Wait here." He said to them. He knew that they will listen to him. Except Zero. Only he dared to disobey Kaname's orders, or to backtalk him…

Kaname left the dorms in a hurry. That was unusual for him as he was always calm. From his behavior Zero knew that Yuuki was in danger.

"Something is happening. Like something is about to awaken" Ichijou was the first one who spoke.

"Yeah looks like it. Kaname-sama was in a hurry, but with this feeling I'm not surprised." Aidou said.

"I don't like this!" Ruka said.

All of them agreed on this. The feeling really was strange and powerful. Now they were quiet and everyone thought about what could have caused the feeling. 'This must have something to do with Yuuki.' Zero thought. He started walking to the door. 'I will find out what this is all about!'

He followed Kaname to the school.

'What is he doing here? Yuuki shouldn't have class now' He thought while he continued following him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki was approaching slowly her teacher. He was backing up against the wall and was very terrified.

'What is this?!' He though 'what is she!?'

She stalked him like a killer stalking her pray. The redness in her eyes was becoming even brighter. The only thing in her mind was blood. She advanced to her pray. He was cornered now. Yuuki jumped in the desk nearest to him. The teacher was so frightened that he fainted when he looked into here eyes. But it wasn't from the fear… It was because Yuuki unconsciously had used one of her newfound abilities – Hypnotizing her pray. She neared him and sank her newly formed fangs into the flesh on his neck. The warm liquid flew into her mouth. She was focused on her dinner so she didn't notice when the door opened.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname was running in the school corridors now. It was unlike him, but the case was urgent. He could feel that Yuuki had awakened and he knew where she was.

Zero was behind him thinking. 'For him to run this must be really serious' And he continued following Kaname.

Kaname reached the classroom he was looking for and opened the door…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The door opened, but Yuuki didn't notice. She was enjoying her very first meal.

Kaname watched Yuuki sucking the blood out of her teacher. 'She has awakened at last. I will let her eat now. But I will stop her when it is dangerous for the teacher. I can't let her kill anyone.' He continued watching her.

Zero saw Kaname stop before a classroom and decided to drop his cover and walked to him.

"So you came, Zero. I knew you would follow me. Only you dare not to follow my orders." Kaname said as he turned towards Zero.

"Yes, I will know what you are hiding about Yuuki. This is about her, right?"

Zero said. He couldn't see what was happening in the room, because Kaname was in the way. But he knew that Kaname will not stop him from seeing because he hadn't told him to go back.

"Well now you and everyone else will know too." Said Kaname as he moved so that Zero will be able to see what was going on in there.

What he saw startled him and he gasped. He stood there unable to move or to move his eyes from the scene before him. Yuuki was drinking his former teacher blood. And her eyes said only one thing: bloodlust.

"Yuuki is a vampire?" Zero said now that he was able to look at Kaname.

"Yes, but she didn't knew too. She is a Pure Blood, just like me."

"But that is impossible! I've never seen her suck blood or eating blood tablets!" Zero shouted.

"That is because she hadn't awakened and she didn't need them. But that will change now."

"No! Why did you hide it from us?! "

"I don't need to explain my every action to you. I didn't tell her because she was attacked by this scum and she was frightened for vampires other than me. Now that she has grown she can overcome her fear. I didn't think she would believe me so I waited for her to awaken. Because she is a Pure Blood, her blood is extraordinary sweet and she attracts lots of vampires."

"That explains why they….we are attracted to her. You should have at least tried to tell her. This will be hard for her. She will be scared."

"That is why you and I are here."

"Oh I see. So this is why you saved me from becoming level E. So that it would be easier for her to get used to the thought that she is a vampire. "

"Yes."

This was Zero's time for asking questions and he will use it well. If it becomes a nuisance for Kaname he will stop him. Zero was sure.

"So if you know who she is, then why don't the other vampires know?"

"They don't know because only few can sense the birth of a Pure Blood and they usually are Pure Blood themselves. And the Pure Blood is like human until they reach the time to be awakened like Yuuki. And the Pure Blood Clans keep almost everything secret from normal vampires and nobles too. And they reveal as less as possible they can to other True vampires."

"So who is she?"

"All I know is that she is from the Kasumi Clan, and that they are famous for their hypnotizing and covering techniques."

"So what will happen to her now?"

"I will talk to the chairman and Yuuki will be transferred to the Night Class."

Zero was quiet as all the information sank in. This was too sudden for him to comprehend. He needed some time to think. As if reading his mind Kaname said:

"You will think later, now you will go back to the dorms. Soon I will come with Yuuki. She will need a room ready for her for later. You need to tell to the others. But don't go into details. They don't need to know much."

"Ok"

Zero knew from Kanames tone that he should listen to him. He knew that he will see Yuuki later and that she is safe with Kaname. Zero stepped out of the room and headed for the Moon Dorms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki felt that she is full and that she can't eat anymore. Now all she needed was sleep. So she fainted on her teacher.

Kaname saw this and went to them. He removed Yuuki from the teacher and laid her on the ground next to him. He checked the teacher's pulse and saw that his life was not in danger. 'Good, her instinct is telling her to feed, but not to kill.' He thought as he looked at her.

Yuuki had now transformed. Her hair was still the same but she was now paler and looked more graceful. He knew that her eyes would stay the same way they were before but now he could see her small fangs.

'I should have made Zero help me to carry the teacher to the chairman's office for memory erasing. Now I'll just make him sleep until I carry Yuuki to there.' As he thought that Kaname extended his right arm and it glowed in blue. Then he took Yuuki bride style (A/N: totally forgot how it was called. But you get it right? ;) ) He headed towards the chairman's office.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update soon


	5. Chapter 5

Just for you to know Zero has been in the Night Class for long time now and they get along good…

And thanks for reviewing.

"….." For talking

'…..' For thinking

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Zero walked in the Moon Dorm. Everyone looked at him. He looked back and sighed. Why Kaname did choose him to do the explaining?

"I suppose you know something" Said Ichijou as he was looking at Zero.

"Yes and now you will too." Zero said as he sat on the couch.

Now he had everyone's attention, he sighed again and started.

"Soon we will have a new student here, in the Night Class. That feeling we all had was from her. I don't know how powerful she is but she is a Pure Blood…"

At this everyone looked at each other. Another Pure Blood was joining their class. This was going to be interesting.

"He-he… So it is a she?" said Kain mischievously.

"Don't get your hopes up Kain. Besides you all know her." Said Zero annoyed.

"Then who is she? " Ruka asked.

"She is Yuuki Cross. "

His words were followed by silence…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname carried Yuuki to the chairman's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Was heard from the inside and Kaname walked in.

When the chairman saw that he was carrying Yuuki he jumped from his chair.

"Is she alright? What happened to her?"

"She is fine, don't worry. She is just tired." Kaname said as he seated himself on the chair in front of the chairman's desk.

"We need to talk"

From the seriousness in Kaname's voice the chairman knew that there was something wrong. He walked back, sat in is chair and waited for Kaname to start.

"Yuuki will need to be transferred into the Night Class." Kaname said.

"So she is a vampire?" The chairman said calmly, surprising Kaname. He had expected that the chairman will go into hysteria, but he was calm.

"You suspected it?" Asked Kaname little surprised.

"Well yes since it was you who brought her here. I know that you are not heartless, but you wouldn't care for her that much for going against your council if she wasn't special."

And again Kaname was impressed by the chairman. He was acting stupid but that didn't mean that he was stupid.

"I'll prepare the documents. And you can take her to her new room and explain everything to her. She will take her stuff later" Said the chairman.

Kaname got up. He took Yuuki again and headed for the dorms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everyone was silent…

"Yuuki-chan is a vampire?!" Ichijou was the firs one who was able to speak. They had all surprise written all over their faces. They had expected anything, but this.

"Are you serous?!" Ruka spoke too.

"Yes I am. We should have her room ready or Kaname will not be happy."

The night class was already used to Zero speaking disrespectful of Kaname so they didn't pay much attention to this. But in the beginning he had quite the trouble with Ruka, as she wanted everyone to respect 'her Kaname-sama' as Zero would put it.

"There are always rooms ready here, Zero. You should know that." Ichijou said again.

"So what else did you found out about this?" Everyone turned around surprised, because Senri wasn't one to get himself involved in others peoples problems.

"I don't know much… I guess Kaname will explain in details when he comes back… But then again that will be after Yuuki is awake and after he had explained it to her too."

"So in other words you don't know much, aside of the fact that Yuuki-chan is a vampire" Said Aidou.

Zero glared at him. They were irritating him already. And he really needed to be alone now. 'I guess they have the right to know. After all it is not every day that we have a new vampire in the Night Class.' He sighed for the third time this evening. That meant it was a very stressful day/night for him. But he couldn't sleep now. Yuuki will need him when she wakes up.

There was silence. Everyone was thinking on what they had heard now. After a few seconds on Kain's face appeared a playful smile.

"He-he that means Yuuki-chan will be spending more time with us now!"

"Yeah this will be fun!" Aidou agreed.

Everyone was looking at them and thought the same thing.

'Those two are helpless.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname was carrying Yuuki though the school yard. 'She is very light. I think her abilities will be more of a speed than of power. But that will be seen later. Now she needs to get used to the idea. She is used to having vampires around her. And I think that she is ready for the truth about her.'

He was half way to the dorms now. He was still lost in thought.

'Now the others will want an explanation, but Yuuki is more important. Plus Zero has already told them something. And I must send someone to take care of the teacher. If Yuuki awakens by tomorrow Zero can help her to pack her belongings. This will be a long night.'

He was now in front of the dorms. He carefully opened the gates as not to wake Yuuki. And he quietly carried her inside her new home.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Everyone was now sitting in the lobby (A/N: he-he sorry again I'm not sure if its called that way… Oh well) and was talking about different things. After the news was told to everyone and they had had an hour to accept it. The tings were back to normal now.

Senri and Rima were talking about their job as models and what they have to do tomorrow. Seiren was almost asleep in the couch, since sunrise was near already. Ichijou, Zero and Ruka talked about what changes will there be now that another person is in the Dorm. Zero had lived with Yuuki already so he knew that there won't be any problems.

Kain and Aidou were talking quietly and no one wanted to know about what…

There was the soft sound of the door opening and everyone looked at Kaname standing there. In his arms was the still unconscious Yuuki. Even though they were all sleepy already they could clearly see the changes in Yuuki.

Kaname ignored them as he continued up the stairs. At the top he turned around.

"Ichijou, which room did you prepared for her? Kaname asked.

"Room 7 is ready."

Kaname continued carrying her to the room bridal style. (A/N: Thanks bTenshi-Tsubasa201/b it really helped ). Yuukis name will be put on the door later. Kaname opened the door and laid her on the bed. She was still sleeping peacefully. He touched her silky hair. 'I'll be right back Yuuki.' He thought as he went to the Night Class to tell them what to do now and the things about Yuuki will have to wait until she is awake.

Kaname was now coming down the stairs and everyone was looking at him even Zero as he noticed.

"Ichijou, I want you to go to Classroom 15. There will be a teacher sleeping. Take him to the Headmaster's office and either you or he modify his memory."

"Yes. I'll go now, before dawn."

"And for the rest of you I know that Zero has told you something, but wait until Yuuki is awake for asking for answers. There will be a Dorm Gathering and then I will explain some of the things."

They nodded and most of them went to their rooms. Ichijou headed to do his task.

Only Zero was left in there and he was watching Kaname. As reading his thoughts again Kaname said:

"You can come to Yuukis room if you want."

Zero nodded and followed him inside Yuukis room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

He-he I hope you like it. I'm thinking should I pair Zero with Ruka. They are a lot alike if you ask me. Very proud, full and stuff.

And I hope I did well with the Night Class after all we don't know their personalities


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing

"………" Talking

'………' Thinking

Sorry for making you wait this long. Hope you like it

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kaname and Zero were now sitting in Yuukis new room. They were both quiet and lost in there own thoughts. She was tossing and turning in her sleep now. She probably had a nightmare, but they also knew that they shouldn't wake her up. It was noon already and they felt that Yuuki will be awake soon.

………………Yuuki's Dream……………………

She was small again. She was walking in the same corridor. This time she knew what she will find in the end. This was the same dream she had the previous night. She was going to meet the woman soon…

As Yuuki predicted this time earlier someone grabbed her hand from behind. She turned around to see the woman. She admired her beauty. She allowed herself to be dragged to the gate of the mansion now.

"Who are you? Why do fell like I know you?" Yuuki asked. She trusted the woman.

The woman just looked at her with teary eyes and said:

"Forgive us, my child. Your father and I couldn't protect you. Mama loves you…"

"Wait mother… Don't." Yuuki said with weak voice.

She shook her head. She kneeled in front of Yuuki and chanted the strange spell again. Her hand glowed yellow and, Yuuki was in a moment of confusion.

The woman told her to run away from the mansion. Yuuki somehow knew that she will never see her again.

"Wait…at least tell me your name!"

She turned around and her tears were falling on her cheeks.

"It is Kasumi Natsumi!" She said and ran inside the building.

Yuuki reached her hand towards her, but she was out of her reach now. Yuuki felt herself wakening up.

………………………………. End Dream………………………..

Yuuki's eyes shot open and she sat in bed, her hand still reaching for the unknown, yet very familiar woman. She was in a soft bed. 'Strange… this is not my bed.' She was still sleepy and didn't notice Kaname and Zero standing near her bed and waiting for her to notice them.

"Huh? Then where am I?" She asked no one in particular. She got an answer anyway.

"You are in a room in the Moon Dorms." Kaname said.

Yuuki was startled by his voice and fell to the ground.

"Itai"

"Geez, you haven't gotten up yet and you are already starting to be clumsy." She heard Zero's mocking voice too.

"Zero! I'm not clumsy!!! I was just surprised at Kaname - senpai's voice!! You jerk!"

Zero smiled at least this was the real Yuuki. Despite being a vampire her personality hadn't changed at all. He was very glad for that.

Kaname too smiled at her reaction, but soon her mood was going to change. They had a lot of explaining to do. Well… he had a lot of explaining and Zero was there for Yuuki's support.

"Yuuki, how are you feeling?" Kaname asked.

"I'm feeling well Senpai. Actually I really have a lot of energy now… I've never felt better. But my head hurts a little bit, but nothing too serious." Yuuki answered as she smiled at him.

"Yuuki…Do you feel anything strange or different?" Kaname asked.

Yuuki thought for a minute.

"Now that you mention it…I don't know. I feel different, but I don't know how to describe it."

"What do you remember from last night?"

"Eh?"

Kaname and Zero looked at each other. They had not expected that…They thought that she will be terrified, but had not thought that she won't remember anything from last night. Even Kaname was surprised.

"Err…"

"Tell us all you remember from last night?" Zero looking intently in her.

Yuuki looked at them both. They were acting strange and she didn't like it.

"Lets see… I had detention with our teacher…Zero you know how much he hates when we sleep in class." Yuuki said as Zero nodded.

"So I had just finished doing the work and then I felt really strange…I was hungry, like I hadn't eaten in days or so. Then everything went red. I don't remember anything after that. Then I woke up here. I must have fainted right?

Yuuki looked expectantly at the two vampires before her.

"Well technically you fainted… But that was after your meal?" Spoke Kaname.

Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise and disbelief.

"Senpai, what do you mean? That I ate while I was sleepwalking? That is absurd. " Said Yuuki as she watched Kaname.

"It is not absurd and it often happens during bloodlust." Said Kaname

"Ahh…I see…" Yuuki said. It hadn't sunk in yet.

……..

The three of them sat silently as Kaname's words finally got to Yuuki.

"What do you mean Bloodlust?!?!" It was heard from everyone in the Moon Dorm.

Since Zero knew her, he decided to tell her now while she hadn't panicked that much.

"Yuuki you are a vampire."

Yuuki looked at him with disbelief and saw black. She started to fall off the bed, but Kaname caught her. He sighed.

"She took it better then I expected…" Zero said as he turned to look at Kaname.

A few seconds passed before Kaname answered.

"Perhaps you can say that. Now all we can do is wait for her to wake up again…I will stay with her. You can leave."

The emphasis was clear and Zero didn't argue. He knew that Yuuki was safe. He went to the door and closed it behind him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ichijou looked at the sleeping form of the teacher. He lifted his left hand and it glowed with red light. The teacher's bite-marks and other minor bruises disappeared.

Ichijou modified his memory and then he remembered.

'Wait! If Yuuki-chan is a pureblooded vampire then won't the humans bitten from her become vampires too?! I have to ask Kaname later. He will decide what to do with the teacher.'

He took the teachers body to the nurse's office. He had modified the teacher's memory so that he will think that he had fainted.

Ichijou exited the room and headed back to his dorm.

'It looks like today nobody is going to sleep. With all this commotion with the new student'

He sighted and continued walking.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Someone watched the school from an abandoned building nearby. Had he been human, it would have been impossible for him to see it, but he was far from normal.

'Soon Kasumi Yuuki you will be gone…Along with your little friends. We finally found you. Nobody will stop the Shadow Hunters from achieving their goals…'

The person had an evil smirk on his face. Then he melted with the darkness…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hello again… Thanks for the reviews….

I think that there should be someone evil XD he-he you know

And I will go for the pairing Zero and Ruka… I hope it will turn out nice XD

Sorry I haven't updated for long, but the schoolwork is killing me XX

And thanks again for the reviews… You people really are motivating me to write thank you!! Arigatou!!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you

I hope you enjoy this chapter…

I sure enjoyed writing it

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Zero walked in the hall of the dorm. He was just about to enter his room when the door next to his opened and Ruka's head popped out of her room.

"How is she?"

"She is fine…Fainted again after I told her the truth."

Ruka giggled and looked at him with smile.

'Wow! _That_ you don't see every day!' Zero thought as he looked at her. 'Ruka to be smiling like this…' He allowed a soft smile to rest on his lips and entered his room.

'The stubborn idiot sure looks handsome when he smiles' Thought Ruka when she closed her door and went to rest on her bed.

Stubborn idiot was her nickname for Zero. She used to call him this every day in the beginning. She really hated him back then. They argued every day about stupid things. In time however the hate turned into something like friendship. At least now they all trusted each other.

'I'll try get an hour of sleep at least.'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname sighed.

It had been an hour since they told Yuuki about herself and she had fainted.

She stirred. He watched her as she began to awaken.

"….mmm…."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her face showed a confused expression. Yuuki looked at Kaname. Their eyes locked.

"Kaname-senpai, is it really true?" Yuuki asked.

"Yes Yuuki, this is the truth, you are a vampire…" Kaname waited for her reaction.

Yuuki's eyes were covered by her bangs. She clenched her fists and started shaking.

"Senpai, I'm scared" she was about to cry now. He could see the tears in her eyes.

Kaname knew what to do. He first touched her hand then he embraced her.

Yuuki was shaking and was starting to sob. She hadn't felt like this since the day Kaname saved her from the mansion. He tightened his grip on her and said:

"Don't fear, Yuuki. You will be fine." He whispered to her.

They stayed like this for a few minutes. Yuuki's sobs started to decrease. Eventually she quieted down. He was still holding her.

"Thank you, senpai."

"Are you feeling better now, Yuuki?"

"Hai, I'm still shocked. Now I know how Zero felt…"

Kaname looked at her. He knew that saving Zero would help some day.

"Are you ready to hear the truth about what happened?" Kaname asked.

"Yes"

"I don't know the details, but I'll tell you what I know."

"Ok, senpai"

"I know that you are from the Kasumi clan, and that day your family was attacked by a group of vampires. They were aiming for the pure blood of your family, I assume."

Yuuki nodded. Even she knew that the blood of a True Vampire gives many powers.

"They managed to kill your father first, and then your mother erased your memory and sent you away from your home. That is how I found you."

Kaname continued:

"It looks like one of the vampires had managed to follow you, but I took care of him."

Yuuki nodded again. Memories from that night flowed before her eyes. The blood, the estate, her mother, the other vampire…

"The elders don't know about you, only some pure blooded vampires know. And I know that your clan is best with mist techniques… I didn't tell you earlier because I didn't think that you will be able to handle the truth."

Kaname answered as if reading her mind. Yuuki nodded. If he had told her earlier she really wasn't going to be able to take it.

"And when you are feeling well enough I will train you to use your abilities and how to behave as True Vampire. When you are ready you will be introduced to the others."

Yuuki looked at him dumbfounded.

"H-hai"

Kaname was going to train her. Right now Yuuki was very happy and she almost forgot about her previous fear. And now she remembered their previous position… He had hugged her. Yuuki blushed.

Kaname saw the change in her face and said:

"We should go and see the others. They want to meet you."

"Yes"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zero had s feeling Yuuki will be awake soon so he decided to wait in the lobby (A/N: I continue calling it that, and nobody said anything, so I guess I'm right Xx ).

He opened his door and exited his room. In the hallway he looked at Ruka's door next to his.

'I should tell her to go down. If she misses something she will be yelling at me for no waking her.'

He knocked on the door. No answer. He did it again but this time louder. Again - no answer. Zero sighed.

'I hope I'm not making a mistake. I'm dead if she is in the shower.'

He sighed again and opened the door.

Zero carefully entered the room. Then he saw Ruka on her bed.

The way the light was entering through the pulled down hangings was making her look unreal.

'So beautiful… Like someone has pulled her out of a fairytale…'

Zero was frozen. He stood like this and watched Ruka sleeping. He could hear her soft breathing. It was like the time had stopped.

A sound was heard in the hallway that brought him back to Earth.

He walked to Ruka and softly shook her.

"Ruka, wake up."

She muttered something that he couldn't understand and then she turned the other side.

Zero's eye twitched. He shook her again this time more roughly.

"Wake up!" He said.

"Ok I'm up" She said still half-asleep.

"What do you want?" Ruka rubbed her eyes to get rid of the sleepy feeling.

Then it struck her.

"What are you doing in my room?"

There was a short pause.

"I came to wake you up, because I thought you won't want to miss anything."

'Wow how considerate of him…' Ruka thought.

"How very nice if you. Didn't know you had a brain in that head of yours."

In her mind Ruika added i handsome head /i .

Zero frowned.

"Shut up!" He was beginning to regret his choice.

Ruka smiled. It was one of her rare true smiles.

"Thanks"

He watched the change on her features. He couldn't help, but smile.

"No problem. I'm waiting outside."

"Ok"

Zero walked out of the room.

With her thoughts on him, Ruka started to get dressed. Her smile still hadn't faded.

Zero was outside the door and the image of the sleeping Ruka was still in his mind.

He waited for 10 minutes and then the door opened and Ruka walked out of her room. She was wearing her school uniform, but she still looked great.

While Zero was watching her, he thought.

'How come I haven't noticed how beautiful she looks?'

"Hey, stop daydreaming!" -Was heard from the other end of the hall.

He shook his head.

"I'm coming… And I wasn't daydreaming, just thinking." He said annoyed. He walked towards her. Then both of them headed for the staircase.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Soo sorry for making you wait long….

He-he there was little Ruka/Zero here I hope I've written it well

And thank you for the reviews


	8. Chapter 8

I hope I'm not too late with that chapter

And I hope you will like it…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Almost everyone was downstairs, because most of them had decided that it will be pointless to try to sleep.

Aidou and Kain were playing a computer game. They were making quite the racket. They were arguing about who won and who lost…

Siren had gone to her room to get some sleep.

Senri and Rima were watching magazines.

Ichijou had gone to the library to look for a book to read…

They heard doors opening upstairs and soon Kaname and Yuuki stood at the top of the staircase.

Yuuki looked paler than usual, but this was due to her awakening.

Now they could take a better look at her now that she was awake…

She still had her Day Class uniform on and her skin looked ghostly pale, but that gave her more graceful look.

"Yuuki-chan you look beautiful!!!" It was Aidou who spoke what most of them were thinking.

Kaname looked at him without emotion and said nothing.

Kain agreed nodding his head.

Yuuki was feeling nervous, because everyone was looking at her. She felt the need to say something…

"Err…Hi"

…

Everyone sweatdropped…

Kaname smiled inwardly. This was so typical of her. She somehow always managed to ease the tension people around her felt and that is one of her traits that he adored…

Kaname looket at the hall and saw Ruka and Zero in the hall walking towards the stairs. Zero had a thoughtful look on his face and Ruka seemed to be in a good mood. He looked down and saw that not everyone was there so he spoke:

"Aidou, go get Siren and Ichijou here…I will not repeat this story anytime soon."

Aidou nodded and headed to the library to get Ichijou first…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Ruka was walking in front of Zero. After her teasing remark for him she saw Yuuki and Kaname at the end of the hall…

"Yuuki, how are you feeling?" She asked in a cheerful tone that was really rare coming from her.

Yuuki turned her head and saw her. She looked really nervous and pale, but she smiled at Ruka.

"I'm fine, little nervous though…" Yuuki answered.

"I think this is to be expected…"

"I guess so." Replied Yuuki.

After talking with Ruka, Yuuki seemed to feel a lot better.

The group saw Ruka and Zero coming down. After the brief conversation between the girls the tension was gone and everyone relaxed.

They hear the door opening and saw Aidou and Ichijou walking in. Siren was following.

Now that everyone was here, it was time to start explaining…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile in an abandoned building at the outskirts of the town there were three figures sitting around a table…

The moonlight was shining in the room through a single broken window. The dust was covering everything, nets and broken glasses were glittering at random places…

"What should we do about Kasumi Yuuki?" One of them asked.

"I think we should eliminate her as soon as possible." Suggested another one.

"But that pretty boy Kuran is with her."

"What? Afraid of him Sato?"

"No but will the blood we have gathered make us strong enough to kill them?"

"I think it will be enough."

"Quiet." Said the only person, who hadn't spoken yet.

He continued.

"First we will send some low class vampires after her. If they do the job – fine, if not - fine again." (A/N: dunno where I red this, but I like it.)

The body of the person was hidden in the shadows. Only his eyes could be seen and they were blood red.

"If it doesn't work then we will have to do the job ourselves… So be prepared." Said the leader and disappeared.

"What is his problem?" Said Yamada. He was tall and with beautiful green eyes. His hair was golden and he was wearing it on a high ponytail. He was wearing red t-shirt, black pants and black leather coat.

"He likes being in command. " Sato answered. " But without him the Shadow Hunters… We would have been dead by now."

"I guess you are right" Agreed Yamada.

The other Shadow Hunter, Sato. He had black hair with crystal blue eyes. He had a short hair and wore jeans with black shirt with white letters that said 'White Moon'.

The two of them sighed and walked in the darkness.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Yuuki is a Pure Blood, from the Kasumi Clan" Said Kaname. "As you all know there was massacre there and all of the clan's members were found dead. But there is also this that Pure Bloods don't tell the council or the other vampires of their children before they awaken their abilities. Only few can sense the birth of a new True Vampire."

He paused and looked at everyone. They all had thoughtful looks on their faces.

"It was by a pure coincidence that I was passing by their mansion, or else Yuuki was going to die too. I don't know the identity of the attackers and I believe that they will come back." Kaname continued.

"Now that Yuuki's abilities are awake I will train her so that she will be able to defend herself from them. However from what I have heard I believe that they are after her family's blood."

All eyes were on him now. Yuuki had a shocked expression. Her hand was clasped over her lips. She was trebling.

Zero was about to go and comfort her but Ruka beat him to it. The person who he the least expected to do something like this.

'She has changed a lot. Zero is a very good influence on her. I guess he was worth to be kept alive'

Ruka smoothed Yuuki's back so she wasn't trembling now.

Kaname decided it is time to continue.

"That is generally all I know about the matter. Are there any questions?"

Ichijou was the first one to speak.

"Hai, Kaname-sama the teacher that was bit by Yuuki, will he become a vampire? She is a Pure Blood after all."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hey people I hope I haven't made you wait too long…

Not much romance here, but there was a lot to explain.

Thanks for the reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Sooo sorry I haven't updated for so long.

I was in… how to put it…yaoi mood and all I've read was yaoi XD

Really sorry . 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"The teacher that was bitten by Yuuki, will he become a vampire?" Ichijou asked.

Yuuki Raised her head and her eyes widened. She looked at Kaname.

All pairs of eyes were looking at him.

"That was observant Ichijou and the answer is _no_. The first victim of a True vampire will not become a vampire."

Everyone sighed relieved. Yuuki felt tension from before was gone.

"Now Yuuki's stuff will have to be moved here." Zero said.

Aidou and Kane shot up at that.

"Yuuki-chan we will help" They said together.

Kaname sighed and said.

"Fine Kane, Aidou and Zero will help her with moving in here. The others can do whatever they want."

"Kaname-senpai?" Asked Yuuki.

"Yes?"

"I'll go tell Yori-chan. She needs to hear it from me."

"If that is what you want. It will be announced to the whole school that you are in the night class starting tomorrow, so you have time to move in here and the rest of your day is free. If you need me for anything I am in my room." Kaname said and walked away.

Everyone went to do whatever they needed to or whatever they wanted to.

Ruka approached Yuuki and said.

"Would you like me to come with you? I have nothing better to do."

Yuuki turned and smiled. She never knew that Ruka was such a sweet person.

"Yeah, I'd appreciate it. Thank you."

Ruka too smiled. Then she and Yuuki walked out of the Moon Dorms.

Only the three boys – Aidou, Kane and Zero were left in the lobby.

Zero sighed.

"We should get the job done"

"But I wanted to help Yuuki-chan…Not help you carry her luggage" Aoidou whined.

"Hey that is _my_ line" Yelled Kane.

"Move you idiots you asked for it so you will help to move Yuuki's stuff." Yelled Zero annoyed at the two.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki and Ruka walked in the school yard. Yuuki was silently wondering where she should go first. She decided to ask.

"Where should we go first?"

"I think it is better that you tell your friend first and then go and see the chairman." Replied Ruka.

"Great idea" Smiled Yuuki and they headed for the school building.

As they approached the school, Yuuki began to hesitate.

"What should I tell her? I can't tell her the truth, right? I hope she won't be mad at me."

Yuuki was beginning to panic now. It was a good thing that Ruka was there.

She placed her hand at Yuuki's shoulder and said:

"You will be fine. I'm sure she won't be mad at you, just surprised. And think of something… Like your father said that you needed to transfer in the Night Class or something."

Yuuki relaxed.

"Thanks you are great help."

And with that they entered the building.

It was around noon and Yuuki knew that they were having free time since the homeroom teacher was in the infirmary. She felt a bit guilty about what happened to the teacher.

She figured that Yori will probably have an early lunch. She walked towards the cafeteria. Ruka didn't say anything.

When they entered they saw Yori on a table sitting alone and eating her meal.

"Yori-chan!" Yuuki yelled and waved to her friend.

All eyes were on them now. The boys in the room tried their very best no to drool when they saw Ruka following Yuuki.

Yori's eyes widened when she saw that Yuuki was with Ruka.

"What happened last night? You didn't come back in the dorm." Yori asked with concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine Yori-chan."

"Why aren't you in class today? Are you really ok?" Yori asked again.

"Yes, I'm not sick. But Yori-chan things happened. That is why I didn't get in our room last night… There is something I need to tell you."

Yuuki looked at Yori's eyes. Her friend was worrying for her. She was really going to miss spending time with her.

Yori was looking into her friend's eyes. Yuuki was serious. Whatever she needed to say was important.

"I will be transferring into the Night Class."

Sayori's eyes widened. She had expected anything, but this.

"Why?" was the only thing she could say.

"Father…The chairmen thinks it is necessary. I hope you are not mad at me." Yuuki looked at her with pleading eyes.

After Yori had recovered from her shock, she knew that Yuuki wasn't going to change and smiled.

"It is not your fault, why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know." Answered Yuuki as both of them smiled now.

"Oh! Right! Sorry. Yori chan, this is Ruka…As you know she is from the Night Class" Yuuki turned towards Ruka with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that!"

Ruka smiled too. Yori stared at her. She had never seen Ruka smile. Perhaps she had it wrong about the Night Class.

Ruka's smile wasn't unseen by the other people present in the cafeteria and some of the guys were now under the tables with major nosebleeds.

"Don't worry. You needed to sort that on your own."

"Thanks" Said Yuuki as she smiled at Ruka.

Some of the guys stared at Yuuki… She seemed different and more beautiful than before.

"We should go and help the guys get my stuff then." Yuuki said as she looked at Yori. "I'm gonna miss you as a roommate"

"Me too!" Replied Yori sadly.

"See you around, Yori-chan" Yuuki waved and winked to her friend.

With that Ruka and Yuuki walked out of the café and exited the building.

Yori smiled. This was so like Yuuki to pull something unexpected as this. But this was another thing for her to worry about. Why would Yuuki transfer to the Night Class so suddenly? Something must have happened. With these thoughts in mind Yori ate her lunch.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

As Yuuki and Ruka approached the girl's dorms, they heard screaming.

"No you idiot, no need to take the furniture!! Just pack her last clothes and we are done!"

"That sure is Zero." Ruka said.

"How was I supposed to know?! Maybe she wants her locker with her! She is a girl, they need this stuff!"- Was the response.

"That is Aidou for you" Sighed Yuuki.

"Are you really _that_ stupid?!"

Ruka sighed.

"Let's go and see what those idiots are doing."

Yuuki nodded and followed her inside.

Kain was outside the door with two bags in his hands. He smiled at them and said:

"We are almost ready."

"Yeah, we can hear that…" Ruka responded.

"It is a good thing that the others are on school right now, because this was going to be quite the scene." Commented Yuuki as she entered her old room.

Zero and Aidou were both holding bags in their hands and were glaring at each other.

When they heard her come in, two pairs of eyes turned to look at her.

"We're ready now." Zero spoke.

Yuuki nodded.

"Are you sure you didn't miss anything?"

"Zero rolled his eyes.

"Even if we had, Sayori will give it back to you later."

"Yeah, you are right."

"Come on let's go." Ruka shouted from outside.

"Coming!" The three of them said in unison.

They all headed for the Moon Dorm. Yuuki still had time to settle and then she will probably get some well deserved rest. She was happy to meet new friends, but also sad about leaving her old life. Yuuki supposed it was normal.

This was tiring…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sorry again for the long wait XD'

I hope you liked this chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Finally updated… Sorry for the long wait XD

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Later in the evening…

Yuuki was in her new room in the Moon Dorm. She was lying on her large bed. She had given up counting sheep and any other methods to try and get some sleep. The bed was with pink and yellow covers of silk. She looked at the ceiling and sighed. It had been a long day.

'I'll take a walk around. I've got much to think on.'

She got up from the bed and walked to the door.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname had just woken up. The night was still young. At nights like these he loved taking a walk around the school and thinking of all sort of things. Recently his mind was wandering towards the newest member of the Night Class.

He was wondering what about Yuuki was so alluring to him. Well there were many reasons, for one her scent was the most wonderful he had ever smelled from all the women he had met. For two she was very beautiful, and the third one, she was now a vampire. Like him.

Before, he was keeping his lust under control because she wasn't ready. But now there was something more that he wanted from her, not just her blood or lineage.

He wanted her love.

'Do vampires love anyway?' Kaname wondered.

The moon was rising.

He walked out of his room and headed for the lake that was on the school grounds. It was more like a pool, but at night it created the illusion of a real lake. He loved going there on nights like these. When the bloodlust was strong…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki was walking near the lake. She was lost in thought. She neared the edge and sat there.

'What will happen to me now? Kaname - senpai said he will teach me things about being a vampire, but will I be able to do it?'

She took a nearby stone and threw it in the water.

'I doubt I will be prefect now so there will probably be new guardians. I wonder who will they be?'

Her fingers gently touched the water's surface.

'What is happening to me? Why do I always think of Kaname-senpai? Is this normal? Or is it that I am attracted to him?'

Yuuki's eyes widened with realization. Her hands were shaking.

'Am I in love?!'

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname neared the lake and he felt that his favorite spot was occupied by none other than the object of his thoughts. Yuuki. She was sitting on the shore and her hand was gently touching the surface of the water. The moon was shining above her, giving her angelic features.

He smiled at the picture. Yuuki looked mesmerizing. He saw as suddenly her eyes widened. Kaname decided to go to her. He approached her. She was still obvious to his presence.

Kaname touched her shoulder.

Yuuki jumped at the contact as she was torn out of her thoughts. She hadn't expected someone to be here.

She slowly turned around.

Kaname looked into her surprised eyes. He smiled at her.

"K-Kaname-senpai!? You startled me." Yuuki was blushing now.

"I'm sorry Yuuki."

She smiled brightly at him.

"No problem."

With her cheeks bright red Yuuki thought. 'What is senpai doing here? Just when I thought….' She blushed deeper. 'But he does look great in the moonlight.'

Kaname watched her the whole time. 'She is even more beautiful when she blushes.'

Their eyes locked. Both were unable to move from their places. Kaname felt drawn to her. Yuuki saw Kaname getting closer and closer. Their lips locked. Yuuki's eyes widened.

To Kaname Yuuki was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. From that moment he knew that he had feelings for the young vampire before him.

After Yuuki overcame the shock, her eyes slowly closed. She loved the sensation that she was feeling right now. Her mind was gone somewhere and it was blank. The only thought was that she was probably dreaming. No, it was impossible that those were Kaname's lips on hers. She must be dreaming.

When the kiss ended Kaname looked into Yuuki's eyes and saw that they were clouded.

'I guess this is a good sign.' Kaname thought. But there was one thing he knew and it was that he wanted to taste her lips again.

"I'm sorry Yuuki" Kaname said.

Yuuki didn't hear him at all. She was still looking at the sky.

'I should leave her alone to think. I have a lot on my mind too.' Kaname turned and slowly started walking back to the Moon Dorm.

Yuuki's mind was starting its work again.

'Kaname-senpai kissed me! Was I dreaming? It must be. But this feeling I loved it! I really must love him. Despite it was a dream it felt really good! '

Her blush was still there.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

There were three shadows in the trees near the lake. They waited for Kaname to walk away. When he was out of sight they approached the lone figure on the shore.

She was sitting there. Not being able to feel their presence.

One of them caught her from behind.

Yuuki's eyes widened. She was suddenly grabbed from behind. She saw other two figures wearing black to come towards her.

She was really frightened and the only thing she was able to do was scream.

"AAAAHHhhhhh!!"

Yuuki felt something hit her in the head and felt the blackness overtaking her.

She was knocked unconscious.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname was half way to the dorm when he heard a scream. It was coming from the lake.

'Yuuki!!!!'

He rushed back this time using very high speed.

He saw Yuuki being held by one figure in black. He wasn't thinking he attacked right away using his claws.

The man yelped in surprise and pain when he felt Kaname's claws cut trough his back. The other two looked at him in surprise. Kaname saw that they were vampires. Both of them attacked him together. One was holding knife. The other one was using his claws.

Kaname dodged the attack and using his speed appeared behind the one with the knife. He unched him in the back with such power that the man was unable to move anymore and fell to the ground.

He then kicked the other one in the jaw and heard the sound of bones braking. But he didn't stop there. He went and picked out the knife that was now lying in the grass. It reflected the moonlight. He saw the vampire's frightened eyes and without any mercy he slit his throat.

The only ones alive now were Kaname, Yuuki and the one that Kaname had enabled from moving. He was lying on the ground and was watching Kaname with wary and frightened eyes.

Kaname approached Yuuki and checked her pulse. He knew that she would not die from something like this, but he was still worried about her safety. He didn't saw any bruises and gently picked her up.

When Yuuki was secure in his arms, he took the other vampire by the collar and started dragging him with them. The only thing that the black clothed man was able to do was to whimper in pain. His spine was broken.

Kaname headed to the Moon Dorm.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lol finished this chapter. So sorry but I'm not very good with battle scenes.

Kaname and Yuuki finally kissed :) and they realized the they love each other too


	11. Chapter 11

Hey people, I'm soo sorry that I haven't updated for a long time.

Than you, thank you, thank you for the reviews Love ya

And I really hope you'll like the next chapter.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

When Kaname opened the door of the Moon Dorm he saw in the lobby Ruka and Zero. 'Those two are very close lately' He thought. 'First things first'

They looked at him and he saw the surprise in their eyes.

"Yuuki!" Ruka gasped.

"Is she alright?" Asked Zero.

"She is just unconscious. This one on the other hand is anything but alright."

That was when Zero and Ruka noticed the now bloodied form the dragging man, no vampire that Kaname was holding behind him.

"Who is he?" Zero asked again.

"I don't know, but we will soon find out." Said Kaname.

He went and gently put Yuuki to rest in the sofa. Ruka went to bring some ice for Yuuki's head.

"Zero go find Ichijou."

."Fine"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Zero still had some trouble obeying every word Kaname said, but he felt that this was important.

He went to check upstairs. Ichijou was in his room reading a book as usual.

'Ichijou, Kaname needs you."

"Ok. Where is he?"

"Downstairs, follow me."

Ichijou marked to where he had read and followed Zero.

"From the fact that you had obeyed and order from him I deem that this is important." Smiled Ichijou at Zero.

Zero was annoyed that the other one was able to read him so easy.

"Yeah" He answered.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname was still wondering what to do with the uninvited guest in the Dorm. First he was thinking about torturing him, but he felt that Yuuki won't like that very much. That was the reason he sent Zero to get Ichijou. He was very good at hypnosis.

Ruka was taking care for Yuuki now.

He saw that Yuuki was about to wake up.

She opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light. He watched as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the light in the room.

"Ohhh. My head"

Ruka giggled.

"You were knocked unconscious silly"

"Huh? Oh, right. What happened to the three men in black?"

That is when Kaname spoke.

"One of them is here." Yuuki turned around to see him. She remembered their last meeting and blushed. "The other two are dead."

Yuuki was in thought for a moment.

"What did they want with me?"

"That is what we are going to find out." Kaname said as he smiled at her. At his smile Yuuki blushed even deeper.

Ruka noticed that and smirked to herself. 'They will make a nice couple' She thought.

At this moment Zero walked down followed by Ichijou.

Zero saw the smirk on Ruka's face and felt his stomach doing flip-flops. 'Why am I feeling this?' He asked himself. He shook his head. There were more important things to worry about now.

"Ichijou I need you to hypnotize him, so that he will tell us everything he knows about who sent him and why are they after Yuuki." Kaname said.

Zero went and placed the vampire in a chair ignoring his pained expression.

Ichijou just looked him in the eye, his own eyes glowing yellow

The vampire looked down. Ichijou said:

"Done. Ask him what you need to know. He won't remember what he has told you."

Kaname's first question was.

'Who do you work for?"

"I work for the Shadow Hunters."

"Why are they after Yuuki?"

"I do not know their objective. I was told to capture Kasumi Yuuki and to bring her to them."

Everyone's eyes widened because very few people knew Yuuki's family name. Except Kaname. His eyes were cold and calculating.

"How many of the Shadow hunters are left?" He asked.

"There are three members left, now that you killed the lower members."

"Who are they?"

"I do not know their names."

"I see" Was all that Kaname said. "We are done with him." He stretched his hand and twisted the man's head, breaking his neck. Nobody reacted. They were used to such thing.

Yuuki was the only one whose eyes widened. But she felt nothing more. Not fear. Nothing. Killing wasn't that scary and wrong now.

'I think that is because I am a vampire. Should I be afraid of myself?'

"He was a small fry in the organization." Spoke Kaname.

"Shadow Hunters. Who are they?" Asked Zero.

"I believe that they are the ones that are at fault for murdering Yuuki's parents."

Everyone went silent. They turned their head so that they can see Yuuki. He bangs covered her eyes.

"Kaname, you said you will train me." Everyone's eyes widened when Yuuki didn't add he favorite _senpai_ with Kaname's name. When she lifted her head, her eyes were glowing in blue.

The present vampires felt the tension in the air caused by Yuuki's power.

Kaname just looked at her calmly and answered.

"Yes, I am going to train you." Yuuki was calming down.

Kaname spoke again.

"You have to be ready to face the remaining three of them. Training starts tomorrow."

"Hai" Answered Yuuki and went to her room.

Everyone retreated to their rooms after her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"They failed, damn it!" Sato yelled.

"What did you expect? They were low level. Even she was probably able to defeat them." Answered Yamada.

"They will be prepared for us now." Said Sato after calming down.

"Yeah, but we'll win."

"Do not think less of them Yamada" Said a cold voice. "The ones that underestimate their opponents are the ones that fall first."

"Yeah, I know, Sai-sama"

"How should we attack her now?" Asked Sado.

"We will do it one by one. Or you two can work together." Sai said.

"Hai" Was heard from both Sado and Yamada.

Sai disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"How are we going to do this?" Asked Sado again.

"We will work separately. And we've already divided the remaining blood, so we take our share and do the job. No need for the boss to fight. You take on Kuran and I fight the girl. Agreed?"

"Yeah whatever"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Well now since it is summer and it is time for vacations I don't know for how long I won't be able to touch a computer. XD

I hope you liked the chapter and thanks for the reviews again

hugs bye


	12. Chapter 12

Sooo sorry for not updating for so long.

As I said I wasn't able to access a computer for a while and later my muse was somewhere drowning in the sea.

Thanks to your reviews I went and dragged it back ;)

And thanks to everyone that added the story to alert and favorites, I love you guys.

lots of hugs

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It had been a week since Yuuki started her training, and there were already very good results. Kaname was surprise on how fast Yuuki grasped the things he showed her.

It was a week of training and Yuuki was already as strong as a Noble Vampire. Kaname could guess that this was another of her abilities. To learn fast.

They were training 24h a day so that they could test how much will Yuuki be able to withstand, before she collapses from exertion. So far she wasn't showing any signs that she is unwell, so Kaname knew that she was very strong.

They trained martial arts during the day and Pure Blood's abilities and attacks during the night.

At this rate Kaname thought that she will be done with the training when the second week is over.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was two weeks after their last meeting and Sado was getting really irritated.

'What the hell are we waiting for? I'll just go alone, she won't be that much of a challenge. And this is my chance to beat Kuran too.'

"Sado, remember the plan." Yamada walked next to Sado, startling him.

"Damn it, don't sneak on people!"

"You are a vampire." Yamada said calmly.

Sado sighed "Whatever, let's go."

They grinned at each other and in the darkness of the night, exited the old building. They were going to have some fun tonight at Cross Academy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was Friday now and Kaname had given Yuuki a short brake. She used her time to go and take a walk near the lake. She loved the place. The way the moonlight was reflected by the water surface was beautiful.

She was just about to go back when she felt a presence behind her. And the person was a stranger to her.

Her intuition was telling her to dodge, and she followed it. Yuuki jumped up just in time to avoid the punch that was coming. She landed gracefully and saw that her attacker was a man. His fist connected with the ground on the spot she had been just moments ago. There was now a small crater.

The man withdrew his hand and turned to face her. She saw the way the moonlight was reflected by his golden hair. He looked magical to Yuuki.

But she knew better than to trust someone by appearance. Vampires were all beautiful.

The wind was gently moving his hair.

"Who are you?"

He was still quiet. He was calmly watching her with his emerald green eyes. She noticed he was dressed all in black. On the right side of his coat were embodied the initials **SH**.

'Could it be?' Yuuki's eyes widened almost unnoticeable amount. It was due to the training she had gone trough so far. Hide your emotions from your enemy.

It had been one of the first lessons she learned during the training.

"Shadow Hunters." She calmly stated.

The other person looked amused.

"So you know of us? Good. Now we can skip the boring introductions." He said with a smirk.

"What business do you have here?" (A/N: Cold, ne? --)

"My business is with you." He simply stated.

"Oh? So what do you want from me?"

He dashed towards her, while saying the words:

"Your blood."

Yuuki simply stepped out of the way. She was looking at him.

Yamada tried to hit her again, but missed. He increased his speed.

'She looks as if she is waiting for something.' He noted.

That is when he noticed. There was mist all around him now. His eyes widened.

'What the…?'

Suddenly from nowhere a clawed hand would have pierced his heart had he not moved at the last minute. He felt a pain in his right hand.

'Hmm he avoided that. He must be around the class of the nobles.' Yuuki had a clear view of him, trough the mist.

She decided to play with her pray. (A/N: Bad girl XP )

Yuuki could control the mist in all its forms, which meant that she could control water and ice too. She made an icicle and guided it with a slight wave of her hand towards the vampire. It flew at him at amazing speed.

Yamada's eyes widened when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He gasped with the loss of breath. He had not expected her to be so strong. He had hoped that he can catch her without using the blood that was left. But his wounds were not looking very good. He had only one choice.

Yuuki was debating on her next move, when she noticed something strange about him. He was holding a bottle of blood. Curiosity arose as she waited to see what he was doing.

Yamada drank the blood and felt enormous power rush trough him. His wounds, regenerating. His eyes started to glow unnaturally even for a vampire. Yuuki didn't know what to do. She could feel his aura and his killing intent.

'What did he drink? Even if it was blood, the power was simply too much to be human's.' She wondered.

Yamada could now clearly see her. He loved the feeling he was always getting when he drank a pure vampire's blood.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname had a feeling he is being watched. And he always trusted what his gut was telling him. And now it was screaming **'you are being watched'**. He didn't want the others to know and concern themselves with this so he pretended that he is taking a walk. It was normal for him.

He entered the small forest that was on the school grounds.

"Show yourself."

"Heh…You are not too bad. To be able to sense my presence." the man said as he appeared in front of Kaname.

"You are a Shadow Hunter, I assume." Kaname more stated than questioned.

"And smart too." The man in black remarked. His hair was matching the night's darkness. Kaname could see his blue eyes.

"Hn."

"Awww…Poor little Kaname-sama too scared to talk?" The vampire teased.

Kaname frowned. Nobody dared to insult him and lived to tell about it.

Kaname attacked silently. He disappeared. In a blink of an eye, he was behind the vampire. He used his claws to make three long scratches on the other's back.

Kaname knew that he mustn't kill him, not yet anyway. He had investigated the Shadow Hunters and he found out that it was possible, to have left only three Shadow Hunters. Though it was unconfirmed. He needed to clarify that with him.

Sado was in great pain. He knew that Kaname was powerful. That is why he had drank the blood he had before meeting him. He knew that Kaname won't let him drink it during their fight. Now he was about to release its power. He turned around to face Kaname. He was very angry.

'It hurts damn it!!' He yelled in his mind. His eyes glowed. His entire body was engulfed by a flame. But it was not hurting him.

"So you are a Fire Element Vampire." Kaname said.

"Yes, I am Sado of the Flame!!" Sado yelled.

He sent a fireball at Kaname, but Kaname reacted quickly. He used a technique that Yuuki had discovered in the beginning. He thought that it was most appropriate to fight fire with water. It was its opposite after all.

He sent a ball of water. This seemed to have surprised Sado. Kaname watched calmly as the emotions showed in the other vampire's face.

"I thought you were Wind Vampire."

"You fool. You don't know anything about Pure Bloods and you challenge one." Kaname said as he disappeared again. This time his hand actually pierced trough Sado's body. And he did it in the heart. No matter what blood he had drunk.

Sado was in shock. He had been defeated so quickly. 'So this is part of their power.' He smiled to himself and decided that when he was dying at least he could make his last moments amusing.

"My partner probably already has her." He said with a grin.

Kaname froze. The other vampire was still smirking at him.

"He is stronger than me, you know." Sado said between coughs.

'Yuuki!!' thought Kaname.

"In the end, her blood will be ours."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

I think I'll end this chapter here. Thanks for the reviews again.

The next chapter will be out sooner ;) It's a promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Hehehe new chapter is out… finally XD I hope you'll enjoy it 

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"In the end, her blood will be ours."

Kaname ignored him as he started running as fast as he could towards the lake. He felt that Yuuki would be there. Behind him he heard the laugh echoing in the dark fores.

Sado laughed at the look on Kaname's face. 'Heheheh…I guess it was worth it. I doubt many can bring such face on a Pure Blood.' And he drifted away. His lifeless body dissembled in flames.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki felt that the tables were turning and that wasn't very good for her. She was trying to avoid being hit by him, but he was much faster now. She already had scratches on her arms and legs.

'I need to do something, or I won't survive this.' She thought.

Yamada was just playing with the girl.

'Is this her power? If it so then she is weak.' He thought.

He disappeared from her sight again and kicked her in the kidneys. Yuuki was thrown into a three by the mere force of it. She coughed blood. And she her head hurt like hell. Her vision was getting blurry.

As Yamada was watching her he decided to use one of his abilities. He liked calling it "magical stealing".

He stood above her. Yuuki was unable to stand up right now.

He touched her head and he started glowing green.

Yuuki felt that all of her remaining straight was leaving her.

'What is happening? He is taking my strenght?'

In the end she was lying on the ground with barely enough power to lift her finger.

"Heh, so you are not so powerful after all, are you, little girl?" He was looking at her.

"Just like your parents. The only thing that you're good for is blood supply. "

He laughed as she stiffened.

'He…!?' As if reading her mind he answered her unspoken question.

"Yes, I was one of the vampires that attacked your mansion. Your mother was really beautiful, covered in her own blood…"

"Stop…"

Yuuki shut her eyes.

"Oh, why? I enjoy remembering it" Yamada continued. "She was a stupid woman, fighting 'till she was captured. Then she was drained from her blood, and died from the hand of our leader. She had a loud mouth, you see. And leader doesn't like anyone to disobey him."

"……."

Yuuki's bangs were covering her eyes. She was trembling.

Yamada enjoyed the effect he had on her.

"You are next, Yuuki-chan." He bent down and whispered in her year with an evil amused grin.

That was when Yuuki suddenly lifted her hair, revealing blood red eyes. Yamada's eyes widened.

'What the hell?!' He thought when he felt her tremendous killing aura. He stood there frozen.

Yuuki started glowing white, as the snow. The usually calm waters of the lake were now disturbed by huge waves. Yuuki was still bleeding from her cuts, but he could see that her wounds were healing very fast.

Yuuki lifted her hand and a third of the lake's water was lifted in the air, and as Yamada noted with horror. It was headed towards him. His body was still unable to move from shock and fear.

The water was now above him, and even if he tried to run, it would have been useless. Yuuki moved he lips and said a word, which he couldn't hear. The water turned into ice. And now, it was floating above him… Yuuki let her hand drop by her side, and at the same time the giant ice-peace dropped to the ground. Yamada was crushed by its weight.

Then the glow in Yuuki's eyes lessened and she closed them. Then she collapsed…

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When Kaname arrived at the lake, he was shocked to see a giant glacier, or that is what his mind called the huge piece of ice, that was on the lake's shore. He looked around.

'I smell blood. One is Yuuki's, the other is unfamiliar to me. Must be the one of the Hunters.' Kaname thought.

He saw a limp figure near the ice. With his excellent night vision, he knew that this was Yuuki. He walked to her and checked if she was still alive. He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. She was alright, probably just exhausted.

He then looked around. There were random trees that were bent and the level of the water was very low.

His senses searched for Yuuki's opponent, but he was unable to find anyone. Still he couldn't help but to be impressed by the mere size of the ice piece that was on the shore now.

'I better clean this mess up. Chairman won't be very happy about this' he sighed.

But he knew in his mind that nothing was more important to him than Yuuki. He walked back to her and carefully lifted her bridal style. Yuuki unconsciously leaned closer into the warmth that his body provided. He watched her silently for a minute then he smiled slightly and placed a kiss on her forehead. Then he headed for the dorms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki opened her eyes.

Her vision was blurry.

Her head hurt like hell.

She saw someone hover over her but couldn't see clearly who it was.

She waited a few moments blinking, trying to focus her vision.

The blur was starting to go away and she was able to recognize the one who was now sitting beside her bed.

She tried to remember why was she here and why was she hurting so much. Then the memories of the night came back to her. The lake… The water… The Sadow Hunter… He was teasing her and mocking her mother… Then she knew she had lost it. Some of her anger returned. How dare he talk about her mother like this… Then she realized she didn't remember anything after that.

"Kaname-senpai?" Yuuki said as she tried to sit up. She managed to do it with a slight grimace of pain. She frowned as the room started spinning. "What happened?"

"It looks like you fought someone from the Hunters."

Kaname answered her question and looked down at her.

Yuuki looked up at him. He was looking at her with some unknown emotion in his eyes. Their eyes locked and it was like the time stopped.

Kaname had been so worried for Yuuki's safety. For the first time in his life he was scared to loose someone. It was a new feeling for him.

They stared at each other and then Kaname bend down and captured Yuuki's lips with his own. Yuuki closed her eyes and enjoyed the way her heart was beating in her chest. The warmth that she felt from him. When she was with Kaname, she felt safe and protected. She loved that feeling. Kaname's arms were around her waist and Yuuki's hands made their way around his neck.

When their lips parted they continued looking at each-other. Mutual understanding was passed between them.

Then Yuuki remembered all the horrible things that the Shadow Hunter had said. And she stood there in Kaname's arms sobbing. Kaname just stood there and held her. Offering her his silent support.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bad ending, I know, it just is 3am and I am barely awake And my mind is totally blank. Not very healthy, right? XD

Geez I do make Yuuki faint a lot don't I? lol

Again sorry for the long wait.

Also the next chapter will probably be the last one. We'll see how things will turn out And I will probably make it longer.

Ah and I remembered where I read the phrase "If it works – fine, if not – fine again" It belongs to **CiraArana**- sama. I adore her Inuyasha fanfiction – The Diary. I hope she will forgive me for using it.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey people I am soo sorry for not updating for so long.

My muse was gone, but I really couldn't leave the story like this and I had to read the manga again. OMG! I never imagined that it would turn out like this, but I won't spoil it for those that haven't read it yet And here the muse was back full force.

I want to thank my beta Funga-fu-fu, for editing the chapters!!

I really love you all who were with me until the end of the story. This last chapter is as thanks for you!

Oh! And I made the chapter extra long as an apology for taking my time updating. I hope you like it. And the entire story too.

Thanks again! Love ya! -hugs-

**Note: The chapter may have some mistakes, because my beta**** can't look at it at the moment, and I don't want to make you wait more, because I am late with posting the chapter already. I will post the edited chapter later. Hope you bear with it. **

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was a week after the assault of the two of the three remaining Shadow Hunters. Yuuki was coping well and with the help of Kaname she was able to overcome the loss of her family that was reminded to her again. Kaname had noted that after every breakdown she was having, in the end Yuuki emerged even stronger. She was amazing in his eyes. Kaname and Yuuki had become very close after that night of their kiss. That night between them was shared a silent confession of love. And a bond that was stronger than the thickest chain.

Kaname had decided that it is about time that they track down the last Hunter. The Shadow Hunters had caused enough problems. He had sent everyone in the Moon Dorm including himself and Yuuki to search for any clues of his whereabouts. He and Yuuki searched together, since he didn't want to leave her side.

At the moment he and Yuuki were waiting for the others to return. Kaname was checking the mail that they had received during the two days that they were out searching. He was about to open one letter that was different from the others.

'It smells like…'

His eyes widened a bit. The letter smelled of blood. Yuuki sensing Kaname's distress turned and looked at him. Knowing that very little things could have that effect on Kaname, she walked to him. It was then that she realized what was making him act this way. She smelled blood. It was subtle, but still it was noticeable.

"Who is it from?" Yuuki asked, while looking at it.

"It doesn't have any address, or name on the outside."

Kaname opened it and read.

_To Kasumi Yuuki, _

_I know that you and the other pure blood are searching for me,_

_So I decided to help you a little. Well I say it is about time we_

_p__ut and end to this fight, that started so long ago, with the_

_slaughter of your clan of course. I will be waiting at your family_

_mansion at the night of the new moon. Then your blood will finally _

_be mine._

_Sai of the Shadow Hunters_

Yuuki's eyes widened. He wanted to meet her at her family home. The one that brought so many painful memories.

"You must stay strong, Yuuki." Kaname said in a comforting manner.

"Yes. I know. But it isn't easy…"

She sighed and looked down. She knew that she had to face her memories, and her past. She knew that, but no one said it will be easy. The hunter wanted the psychological advantage over her, and he got it by simply choosing the place for the final showdown. Suddenly, she felt all alone. Like that scared little girl all those ears ago.

Kaname sensed that his love is remembering things that are painful to her, and he walked over her. He held her close to him, so that she will feel better.

Yuuki felt Kaname's arms holding her, and her soul felt safe.

'Everything will turn out well.' She tried to assure herself.

Kaname released Yuuki and read the letter again. The new moon was three nights from now. Yuuki had some time to get her mind ready for the psychological torture she will be forced to endure. Facing her memories will be hard. He knew that from his own experience. When he was small, he had hard time going back to their old home. The home in which his parents had died. The memories were suffocating and painful, but he faced them. Kaname thought, that from other point of view, it was good that the Hunter choose this place, because usually a Pure Blood's blood is pulsing, whenever is back to its place of birth.

The blood will rush and pulse in Yuuki and it will help her win her battle. He will interfere only if his girl is in grave danger, in which, he doubted that Sai will put her in. Kaname believed in Yuuki strongly. He knew that she was strong and that she will be the victor from this battle.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

'This is it…' thought Yuuki when Kaname lead her the way towards her old home. She was feeling very nervous right now, but Kaname's presence helped a lot. She saw what was once a beautiful home was now a rundown building. It was very large and it gave the feeling that someone royal had lived here at sometime during its history.

When they approached it they both noticed that the building smelled of blood. It was like it was covered in it. The dark red color to the outside walls didn't help any. It made it look all the more terrifying.

Yuuki stopped at the entrance of the mansion, hesitating. 'I'm really going to do this. And I can! Kaname said that I was strong enough to defeat him. And I trust him with my life.' Yuuki's eyes now changed from hesitant to determined. She would overcome this.

Kaname watched the change in her eyes, somewhat proud that she was able to concur her own fears that fast. His girl was now grown up. And she became a woman that he was proud of, a woman that he came to love. He would give his life for her and he made sure she knew that. The only thing that was in her way to be completely his was this hunter. 'He will die tonight either by my hand or by my Yuuki's.

He saw that she was still standing there in thought, so he laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and whispered in her ear.

"You can do it."

Her answer was:

"I know."

Kaname smiled at this. He walked in front of her and opened the door for the lady, still with a smile on his face.

Yuuki smiled at him and walked in, with Kaname following her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sai was in the old mansion day before the fight. He knew it was good choice for ending everything. He had after all been the one to start it, with Yuuki's parents, and now their daughter was going to finish it.

'How appropriate.'

He knew she was strong, but he had drunk the blood of her mother and father. There was no way he was going to let her defeat him.

'She may be a Pure Blood, but I am older and I have much more experience than her. She should be easy pray.'

He knew in his heart, that the vampire in him wanted nothing, but to obey every wish, the two superior vampires voiced. That was one of their special abilities after all. To command every lesser vampire, it doesn't matter if noble, or a commoner. They were beautiful and powerful, and he had wanted to be just like them. That was the reason he established the Shadow Hunters. To be able to collect enough of their sacred blood so that he can become one as well.

At the time he had decided that it is best to start in the Kasumis and then he was going to move to the Kurans and then to the other Pure Blooded families.

'Damn it! I should have started with that crazy witch Shizuka Hiou. If had found her then, there was no way of the Pure Bloods to know that someone of their own had died.' With the Kasumis it was a big event. They were one of the most highly regarded clans in the vampire world and he had decided to start with them, because they and the Kurans had the abilities to stop him at the time.

'They were a threat and I decided to eliminate them right away, and that was my mistake. Though I never knew they had a daughter.' He looked threw the window and saw two figures approaching.

'It is time' to get his revenge for ruining his plans for greatness.

He walked into the entrance hall, where the final battle will commence.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kaname and Yuuki walked into the building, and stopped to take in their surroundings. It was dark and chilly. Kaname, him liking and preferring fire as his weapon wasn't very fond of the cold. Yuuki didn't even notice.

They heard footsteps and both tensed, on high alert.

The door across them opened.

'Finally I will see the person who ruined my life' thought Yuuki with anger.

Kaname was right beside her. He felt her anger, but didn't do anything. The psychological battle had begun.

Both of them looked at the figure and followed his descend on the stairs.

Yuuki studied him.

He had black hair and was very pale. His eyes were the color of red, though she doubted he was in bloodlust. Her eyes widened.

'His eyes are natural red!!' Yuuki was shocked.

His was dressed in black clothes that stylishly enveloped his frame. He smirked at her.

"So Kasumi Yuuki, we finally meet."

Yuuki didn't say anything. She just watched his every move.

"I see you can't even say a word to me. Have I struck you speechless?"

He was taunting her, but it had no effect so far. He mentally frowned 'Maybe I'm asking the wrong questions.' He smirked again, this time wider.

"Or have you lost yourself in memories?"

Yuuki's eyes flashed. She looked at him sharply.

"Oh I got a reaction from the princess." He grinned evilly. "Did you remember your mommy? She was beautiful you know, too bad she married your father. I see you have poor taste too, with this Kuran boy." He laughed after saying this.

Kaname was enraged. 'How dare that scum talk like this for Yuuki, her mother and for me!' He then looked at Yuuki. She looked deadly calm. 'I must not attack him, he is Yuuki's pray.'

Kaname continued to do everything in his power to stop himself from killing the other vampire. Yuuki on the other hand looked calm. But as they say still waters run deep.

Kaname sensed that Yuuki was moving and backed away a bit. He didn't want to get in the way of the fight.

Yuuki disappeared from her spot and Sai's eyes widened. She was right behind him, but he managed to jump aside and evade her claws. Her eyes were beginning to glow red. It was faint for now, but her anger was evident.

Sai was looking at her. He decided to attack. He melted into the shadows and disappeared from their sight.

Yuuki looked around. She knew he was close, but couldn't pinpoint exactly where. She couldn't smell him, because the whole house was reeking of blood and he smelled the same. That is when her senses screamed to her that someone is behind her. She had learned during training that she should follow her instincts. They are to never let her down.

She ducked right in time to see a clawed hand, but it did manage to graze her forehead. Her blood was flowing down and it was a hindrance to her eyes. She ignored it and used her powers to make herself a whip of water with an ice handle.

Kaname admired her weapon from where he was standing. She really was best with it.

Yuuki leashed the whip at Sai, but again it only grazed him on the arm. He glared at her.

'He is fast, I have to do something about that speed!', Yuuki though.

She aimed for his feet, but he jumped at her and tackled her to the ground. He was on top of her now.

"Now I have you where I want you girl."

Yuuki could feel that Kaname was ready to jump at the hunter any moment now. She yelled.

"Kaname don't interfere! He is mine to kill."

Kaname didn't say anything, but nodded and stayed in his place.

Sai was amused. Even though she had injured him more that he thought she was capable of, there was no way that she could kill him.

"Is that so? And how will you kill me if you are dead my dear?", he taunted her again.

"Like this!" Yuuki threw him off her and stood up. 'Time to get serious', she thought.

She started to make mesmerizing movements with the blue whip. Sai was dazed for a moment and in gave Yuuki an opening to hit him in the left leg.

Sai was about to laugh at her for just grazing him again, when he felt his whole leg freeze up. He was taken back from this, because he never expected something like that.

Yuuki didn't waist any time in attacking again. Before he could move again she froze up his other leg. Now he was incapable of moving.

"You bitch! How dare you do this to me?!"

Sai was afraid for his life now. He was unable to move and his enemy was lightly injured. He tried to think of something that will help. Yuuki was standing in front of him as if daring him to do something. He was panicking now.

He then remembered one spell that might be able to help him. Sai bit his finger and let his blood drop on the ice that was holding his legs. He murmured a few words in forgotten language. Then he felt it. The ice was being melted my black flames.

Yuuki's eyes widened when she saw the flames. She was sure that he couldn't escape her ice.

When Sai was free he immediately leaped at Yuuki, but she was expecting something like this and she evaded him and without any hesitation she stabbed her hand into his chest. He grunted from the pain and tensed when he felt her hand grab his heart.

'No! It cannot and this way! I can't die like this!'

Yuuki then her eyes fully red now, in a moment of cruelty, pulled his heart out and held in front of him. She crushed it and watched as the life left his eyes and he disintegrated into dust.

'It is over!'

Yuuki turned around and looked at Kaname. He smiled at her and walked towards her. He then held her close to him and whispered.

"It is over now Yuuki. You can finally move on with your life."

Yuuki smiled back and nodded, not trusting her voice just yet.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

When they returned to Cross Academy, they were greeted by Ruka , Zero and the rest of the night class. They were very happy to see the two Pure Bloods healthy that Ruka in her happiness hugged the closest person in range, which turned out to be Zero. That led to blushing and embarrassment for them and lots of laughter for the others. Even Rima could be found chuckling at the scene. Some of the vampires wore knowing smirks that were ignored from both Zero and Ruka.

Kaname and Yuuki were happy that the ordeal was over. Now Yuuki was ready to go on with her life. Now it was back in her control. It was very hard for her to be herself when she had no memories, or when she knew that someone was after her life. Freedom was something that she appreciated.

Kaname was happy that his love was safe. He knew from the moment he saw her that snowy night that she will be special for him, and that is the main reason he saved her. He felt connected to her somehow. Like there was a bond between them. He watched her grow into the beauty that she was now.

They were chatting in the lobby of the Night Dorm. Yuuki though was tired of the long day and decided that she would retire for the night.

"I'm tired guys, I'll go to bed now." She told them with a small smile.

They bid her goodnight, but she was hardly coherent to return it. When she entered her room, she headed straight for her bed. She heard the door open behind her, and sleepily turned around in her sheets, completely ignoring the sound. Kaname entered and closed the door behind him.

He smiled when he saw that Yuuki was already asleep. He walked to her and gently kissed her on the forehead. Yuuki smiled in her sleep. He sat on the edge of the bed, so that he won't wake her. He watched her for a couple of minutes, when Yuuki shifted in her sleep. Unconsciously she reached for something, perhaps a pillow, but found his arm and decided that it was good enough to be used as a substitute teddy bear.

Kaname found himself unable to leave the room. He slipped in the bed next to her and Yuuki moved closer to the new warmth – him. He stood like this and silently wished that they could be like this forever.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Yuuki slept threw the night and the entire next day. When she woke up the next evening she found something warm next to her. She looked up and her eyes met the eyes of Kaname. Sure they were close, but she wasn't used to waking up next to a guy.

Her eyes widened and she blushed deep red and backed away a bit, but yelped when she fell over the edge.

Kaname smiled.

It was going to be interesting year.

**End.**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Yaaay. The end.

I hope you liked the chapter, though I really had a hard time deciding on an ending. I really had no idea what to write, and I hope it turned out good.

I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and thank you for bearing with me.

I don't know how it turned out, but I am happy with this chapter, but I might change the ending if my muse is back with something better -laughs- Oh and I'm not sure how the fight turned out, but I think that it is better than the previous one.

I really love you all who stayed with me until the end, and THANK YOU!!

Shana


End file.
